High School Days: Sophomore Year
by Laura.loves.NCIS
Summary: Ziva just moved to America after her parents died. She was adopted by Gibbs and Jenny and meets Tony in High School. He helps her open to open up again and build a new life in America.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so the first Chapter of my NCIS High School Fic. I changed a couple of thing and McGee, Abby and Kate are not in the first Chapter. But they will appear soon, I promise. For this chapter it's just Ziva and Tony but Gibbs and Jenny are mentioned. I don't know yet if Ari's gonna appear. But for now Ziva either doesn't have a half brother or she doesn't kno him yet. Haven' decided, yet. Please let me know what you think of this. Please review. And keep in mind: English is not my first language and we don't have High School over here in Germany. I am trying to write the schenes at school as realistic as I can but I can't promise anything because our school system is very different.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

><p>High School Chapter 1<p>

It was the first day of Ziva Davids Sophomore year of High School. Her first day at an American school. She moved to America 2 month ago after her parents and her little sister died in a bombing in her homeland Israel. Her father was the director of Mossad and their car was blown up while her mother, father and her 12 years old sister Tali were inside. After that she was adopted by the director of an American Agency called NCIS. Her name was Jenny Gibbs. Before she got NCIS director she was an Agent stationed in the Middle East and the best friend of her mother Rivka. Jenny had to move back to America when Ziva was 12 but her mother and her kept contact. 2 years after she went back to America she married her partner Jethro Gibbs and 1 year ago she became the director of NCIS. When she heard what happened to the director of Mossad Eli David, his wife and one of their daughters she and her husband decided to adopt Ziva since she had only her old aunt left who wasn't able to raise a teenager. Ziva was glad about their decision and she always liked Jenny. Since she could remember she was a permanent part of her life and she could always talk to her.

Ziva was not like an usual American teenager. Neither from the outside nor in her behavior. Her father trained her for Mossad since she could talk and walk. With her 16 years she already spoke 5 languages fluently, fought as good as a fully trained Mossad officer and always said what she was thinking.

Alone she walked down the hallway to her next class. Spanish. One of the languages she was fluently in. It would be boring but at least an easy credit. It was the class before her lunch period and yet she had to introduce herself in every class. Except that she hadn't said anything to anybody. She wasn't shy or anything but she was still sad about the loss of her family and couldn't stand those happy people everywhere.

In Spanish she had to introduce herself- again. Of course. When she was finished with the usual information, name, age and where she was from, the teacher ordered her to a seat in the back of the room. Then he started teaching as usual. And it was boring, like she expected. Of course.

When the bell finally rang, she slowly packed her stuff and was about to walk to the cafeteria when she almost bumped into a boy. He was tall, had sandy colored hair and beautiful green eyes.

He smiled at her. "Hi I'm Tony DiNozzo. You're Ziva, right?"

Ziva just nodded and started walking to the cafeteria. She expected him to just let her be but instead he walked next to her and asked: "So, do you have lunch break now?" Ziva just nodded again and Tony said: "Me, too. Do you wanna sit with me?"

"Okay..." Ziva answered slowly. She didn't really care who she was sitting with since she didn't plan to talk anyway.

"So you're from Israel?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded again. "That's so cool. What's it like?"

"It's okay." Ziva responded as short as she could. She hoped he would see that she really didn't want to talk but obviously he didn't. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"Why did ya move here?" Tony wanted to know.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ziva replied grumpily. She just couldn't talk about it with some stranger. The memories were still too painful and she doubted that they would ever go away.

"O. Okay. Then let's talk about something else. How did you find Spanish class today?" Tony said.

"Okay." Ziva responded. This guy really started to annoy her.

"You looked bored. Why?" Tony asked.

"Because it was boring." answered annoyed.

"Okay. So what classes do you have after lunch." he wanted to know.

"English, Math and History." Ziva said.

"Cool, we have the rest of the day together." Tony exclaimed enthusiastically.

'Great' Ziva thought. Doesn't look like I can get rid off him soon.

"Great." she said aloud.

"You don't sound very happy." Tony told her. 'O great. Now hes making me feel guilty' Ziva thought.

"You ask a lot of questions." she said. They arrived at the cafeteria and went to a small table in the back of the room.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Tony asked and Ziva shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. So why don't you like my questions?" Tony asked.

"I'm just not in the talking mood, I suppose." Ziva said. She decided to open up a little, hoping that it would get more comfortable this way.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Tony apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. But I don't understand why you're even talking to me." Ziva replied honestly.

"You're interesting. And you seem different from the other girls. I like that." Tony smiled.

"O. I didn't expect that answer. I thought you would say something like: I just wanted to be nice." she responded and gave him a very slight smile.

"Mmh. What should I say? I like to surprise the people." Tony said with a charming smile.

"I see." Ziva replied, again with a smile as slight as the other one but a bit longer.

"So what do you do outside of school?" Tony asked.

"In Israel I did Karate and Krav Maga." Ziva said. He made her feel more and more comfortable, which surprised her. In fact she hardly felt as comfortable as she did now. And he was definitely the first boy who ever let her feel this way.

"Wow. Fighting. That's impressive." Tony exclaimed.

"What do you do outside of school?" Ziva asked.

"I play football and basketball." he smiled.

"Wow. The girls must love you." Ziva responded.

"They do." he said with a big grin on his face.

They chatted until the lunch break was over and went to their next classes together. Tony really liked her. He felt comfortable in her presence and so did Ziva. After school Tony drove Ziva home in his truck. It wasn't a long walk to her home but he kind of forced her to let him drive her home.

When Ziva entered the house she smiled. For the first time in 2 month.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Hey Guys, Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad so many like the story and it really surprised me. I got 6 reviews, just for the first chapter. My other story has 5 chapters now and it has 8 reviews. So, thank you. Please feel free to read my other story, too. You're reviews really caused me to write faster and if I keep getting so many positive reviews it maybe even causes me to update daily. So if you want to have quick updates review. Also you would really make me happy if you follow me on tumblr: .com**_

_**Thank you and please review.**_

_**Keep in mind that Enlish is not my first language.**_

_**Diclaimer: NCIS is not mine.**_

* * *

><p>High School Sophomore Year Chapter 2<p>

The next day Ziva was looking forward to go to school. The only reason why she did was because she would see Tony again. This feelings confused her. She had never, ever felt this way towards a guy she only knew for a day. In fact she never felt like this before. He was making her feel comfortable, like she was something special.

She left the house earlier then the previous day because Tony texted her to meet him on the parking lot before school.

When she arrived at the still pretty empty parking lot of the school she saw that Tony was already there. He was leaned against his car and began to smile when he saw her. She went over to him.

„Hi." she greeted him.

„Good morning, Ziva." Tony replied.

„So why did you wanna meet me here?" Ziva asked curiously like always straight to the point.

„I was wondering if you wanna hang out with me after school. We could grab some coffee and go to the park." Tony offered nervously.

„I would love to." Ziva said giving him one of her slight, short smiles.

„Cool." Tony said. The parking lot was now as filled as usual and the bell rang.

„I see you in Spanish." Tony said and they both went to their classes.

The rest of the day went over without any exciting things until lunch break. Tony introduced her to his friend and Ziva really liked them. There were Abby, a happy goth with pigtails who loved to hug people and Tim a computer geek who was only called McGee by most of the people. Then there was Kate, a pretty brunette who liked to tease Tony. And last but not least there was Ari, an outcast who was bullied by most of the people. They called him terrorist because he of his origin and because his father died in a bombing in Israel. Tony and his friends didn't care about Ari's reputation and Ari was glad to have them.

Ari interested Ziva. He didn't look like most of the American boys. She chatted with him almost the entire lunch break and it turned out that Ari was half Arab and half Israeli. He was raised in Israel until he was 12 when his mother decided to move to America with her son to start a new life without all the violence in Israel. He spoke 5 languages- like Ziva. Arab, because is mother is Arab, Hebrew because he lived in Israel, English, Spanish and French. Ari's father died when he was just a baby and his mother raised him on her own.

Most of their conversation, they talked in Hebrew since it was both's mother tongue and easier for them. It felt good for Ziva to be able to just talk again, without worrying to make mistakes. Many people gave them strange looks but Ari was used to it and Ziva didn't care.

Ziva liked Ari. Not in the way she liked Tony but they had much in common. It felt like he understood what Ziva was going through. He knew the violence of Israel and they shared the same loss.

When the bell rang Tony and Ziva went to their next classes together.

"So what did you and Ari talk about." Tony asked curiously.

"He told me about his family and we talked about Israel. We have much in common." Ziva replied sadly.

"I figured you would like him." Tony said smiling. He tried to hide it but Ziva knew he was jealous.

"You don't have to be jealous, you know. There is really no need. We only talked. We have much in common." Ziva said knowingly.

"I am not jealous." Tony denied. Ziva smiled.

"I can tell when people lie, you know. And I know you are lying right now." she smirked.

"Fine, maybe I am a slightly bit jealous that you didn't say a word to me the entire lunch break." Tony admitted.

"So this is what it is about. You are mad because I talked to Ari and you think I forgot about you." Ziva stated.

"Maybe..." Tony said.

They arrived at their classroom and Ziva said: "Just because I talked to Ari, doesn't mean I forgot about you." Ziva said and pulled his face down to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"But it is still cute that you are caring so much." she said as the teacher entered the room ready to start his class and she went over to her seat.

When school was finally out, Tony and Ziva walked to his car and drove off to Tony's favorite coffee shop.

They ordered their coffee and at a table with 2 comfortable looking armchairs.

"Did you tell Ari, why you were adopted?" Tony asked right away. Ziva was not prepared for thins kind of questions but she didn't show it.

"Yes, I did. But not because I trust him more then I trust you. It's just, he understands. He knows how violent it can be in Israel and I didn't tell him the details." Ziva explained.

"I know how it is to loose somebody, you know. My mother died, when I was nine. And my dad is practically never home." he said with a hurt expression on his face.

"I am sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to bring something up." Ziva apologized.

"It is okay, Ziva. You couldn't know." Tony said

"My father was the director of Mossad. It is like the CIA here. 2 month ago, our car was blown up. My mother, father and my little sister Tali were inside. After that I was adopted by Jenny and Jethro Gibbs. They both work for NCIS. Jenny is the director now but years ago she was an agent stationed in the middle east. She was my mothers best friend and an important part of my life. Without her I would have ended up living with my old aunt Netty who hasn't any idea of how to deal with teenagers." Ziva whispered.

"O my God, Ziva. This is terrible. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to push you into telling me." Tony whispered in horror. Now he understood why Ziva was strange yesterday. The loss of his mother 7 years ago still hurt but how must Ziva feel? She lost her entire family only 2 month ago and had to move to a new country.

They finished their coffee's and then walked into to the park in silence. They were both lost in thoughts. All of the sudden Tony reached over to Ziva and graped her hand. He took her by surprise but she didn't pull away. Actually, she enjoyed it walking hand in hand with Tony through the park.

After an hour of silently walking hand in hand next to each other they decided that it was time to go home and they returned to Tony's car. He drove her home and walked her to the door. Her parents still weren't home.

"I am really sorry, that I pushed you into telling me what happened." Tony said when they arrived at the door.

"Don't be. You couldn't know. And it felt actually good to talk about it." She responded and smiled sadly.

Their faces moved closer and Tony whispered: "Goodnight, Ziva."

Ziva moved a little bit closer to him and whispered back: "Goodnight, Tony."

He leaned in gave her a little kiss right on the lips. It was short and sweet but it still felt amazing.

"Goodnight." he whispered again and then turned around an walked to his car and drove off, not without giving her another smile.

Ziva couldn'it believe that he just kissed her. It was short but she enjoyed it, though. She entered the house and like the previous day, she smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Also I hope I didn't make to many miskes because I wrote most of it during Spanish class with my iPod and it is not very easy to write in English while everyone around you is either speaking Spanish or German. Again this is mostly about Ziva and Tony but I will try to bring the other characters into the storyline, too. Ziva and Ari will hopefully soon discover tha****t they have even more in comon than they might think.**

**By the way: Thank you for your nice review! **

**Please review and remember: English is NOT my first language and I am just 14 but I am really trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I asked Santa to give me NCIS for Christmas but he didn't.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The net days went over uneventlessly. Tony and Ziva hung out after school but neither made another move. They had lunch with Tim, Kate, Abby and Ari every day and then walked to their next classes together. After school they went to the park and the coffee shop or just sat in Tony's usually empty house and talked for hours. In just a couple of days they grew closer then most people in years. They spent much time together but nothing happened. They were both unsatisfied about it but didn't show it.

Ziva actually enjoyed what happened Tuesday but she didn't have the guts to make a move. The last time Tony started it and since he didn't do it again, she guessed it was just a friendly gesture to show her he was sorry and that he didn't want to take it further friends.

Tony was disappointed. They had spent very much time together but nothing happened since their kiss on Tuesday. He had expected Ziva to do something. He thought she would let him know if she was okay with what he did that day but she didn't act out of usual. She just seemed to ignore it.

It was Friday evening and they sat in Tony's room and talked. All of the sudden Tony changed the subject and asked shyly: "Do you want to go to the movie theater with me tomorrow? They play: "How to lose a guy in 10 days."

"I would like to. I've never watched it but my sister loved it." Ziva agreed and her glaze became slightly sad.

"Great. It starts at 8 pm so I will pick you up around 7.30, if it's okay." Tony offered.

"That's fine." Ziva responded.

"I should get you home. It's late and I don't wanna get you into trouble." Tony said.

"Okay." Ziva replied. She knew she wouldn't get into trouble. Her parents had a pretty rough case at the moment so they weren't home until late.

They walked to his car in silence and drove to Ziva's home. Tony walked her to the door and this time he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and said: "I'll see you tomorrow."

The kiss wasn't much but at least it was more then she got the previous days. She smiled. "Goodnight Tony."

The next day was boring. Jenny and Jethro were at work. Again. But Jenny promised her to spend as much time as she could with her once this case is over.

Ziva got up around 8 in the morning and decided to take a run. She hadn't done that in ages. It was always something that reminded her of her parents because her father used to force her to it. She hated it in Israel because she could never do it when she wanted to but here in America she actually enjoyed it without all the pressure.

The rest of the day she more or less did nothing. She didn't really know what to do because she hadn't spent much time alone since she lived in America. While vacation, she spent most of the time with Jenny because Jenny was concerned that she would start hurting herself or stopped eating or something since Ziva was really depressed. And since school started and Jenny had to go to work again she had spent every free minute with Tony.

She was glad when it was finally 7 pm and she had to get prepared for the movie theater or her 'date' with Tony how she liked to call it. She didn't know if it was really a date but since she wanted it to be one, she just started calling it that.

At 7.30 Tony knocked on the door. Ziva opened and quickly graped her purse. They got into the car and drove off to the movie theater.

When the film was almost up Ziva casually reached for Tony's hand. She just decided to make this move since he didn't seem to dare. Tony looked at her. She had taken him by surprise by graping his hand but he liked it. He smiled and squeezed her hand. Ziva turned her head around and their gazes met. Then Tony moved his face closer to hers, slowly and when and their lips were about to touch when suddenly the lights went on and the ending credits appeared on the large screen in front of them.

Ziva pulled away in surprise and only seconds later she damed herself for ruining the moment. Tony was just about to kiss her and she screwed it.

They drove to Ziva's home in silence. There, Tony walked her to the door, as always. But when they reached the door and Ziva turned around and looked Tony right in the eyes. He captured her eyes with his and slowly leaned in.

When Ziva realized what he was about to do, she leaned in as well. Their lips met halfway and tis time it wasn't just a little peck on the lips, but a real kiss. After a moment Tony put his arms around Ziva's waist and pulled her closer. Ziva gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

Too soon for their liking, they broke apart for air. "You wanna come inside?" Ziva asked. When she saw that Tony looked worried she added: "My parents won't come home tonight. My mom texted my me earlier."

I"I would love to." Tony responded and smiled. Ziva unlocked the door and Tony followed her inside. He realized that he had never seen her home from the inside, before.

"Do you want to eat something?" Ziva interrupted his thoughts.

"No, I'm not hungry." Tony replied.

"Okay, come on, I show you my room." Ziva said. She went up the stairs and led Tony to a medium sized bedroom which was colored in a light blue color. It was casually decorated and in the corner stood a king sized bed with a small bedside table. On the table only stood a single framed picture. It showed a family. Her family.

He went over and carefully looked at the picture. He looked at the 2 girls in the front. They both smiled happily. Ziva stepped behind in and whispered: "It's the last picture that was taken before they died."

"You look happy." Tony stated.

"I was. My family was my life. My little sister was like my bes friend and I could always rely on my mom. And my father, well he often did things I didn't like but he only wanted the best for his family." Ziva said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." Tony apologized.

"I's okay. It feels good to talk about it. I can't really talk about it with Jenny and Jethro. It is very sensitive topic in this house. Jethro's first wife and his daughter died in a car crash and I don't want to remind them of that after all they have done for me." Ziva explained.

"Hey, your welcome." Tony replied seriously.

"I want to show you something." Ziva said. "Sit down." She softly pushed him onto the bed and went over to a bookshelf. She pulled out a dark blue photo album and sat down on the bed next to Tony. And then she started to tell him every single detail of her life. She told him everything about her family and showed him pictures of her friends.

Tony was amazed about how happy and carefree Ziva once was and he hoped that she would get back to this someday. When she closed the album it was almost 2 am and she just buried her head on Tony's shoulder and he placed his arms around her waist. Like that they fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember that review make me work faster. So if you want an update soon you should review.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Guys. I know, this is awfully short but I didn't have as much time this weekend as I thought so I didn't really have time to write. But I promise I will upload the next Chapter very soon and it will hopefully be more exciting then this one. But I hope you like it, though. Please review. Maybe I can even upload tomorrow, but I will have to see it depends on what we will do at school tomorrow. When it is boring I will have time to write during class.**_

_**Please remember: English is not my first language(I know this is getting old but it's a fact:D)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and I don't think I will get it someday soon either.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

When Ziva woke up the next morning she felt his arms wrapped around her waist. She was confused for a moment but then she remembered that they had fallen asleep on her bed together. She looked up and saw that Tony was already awake and looking at her.

„Good morning." she whispered softly and still a bit sleepy.

„Good Morning." he whispered back and her closer in his embrace. Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist and they just sat there, cuddled up into each other for a while.

After a couple of minutes Tony looked down at Ziva again. Ziva looked up and captured his eyes with hers. Tony slowly moved his face down and their lips met softly and this time it felt even more incredible and more passionate then the night before.

When they broke apart they had to gasp for air.

„We should talk about this." Tony stated after his breathes went back to normal.

„We should." Ziva agreed.

„You know Ziva, you're my best friend. And I know I only know you for a week but it feels like I already know you for years and I love you. But not in the way I love Abby and Kate and I know them both since I can remember. But with you it is all so much stronger. And I have never felt like this about anybody else. Not even close." Tony explained.

„I was always different. Most of my friends in Israel were male but I never felt like this about any of them." Ziva told him and looked him eyes, deeply.

Tony looked back. „Ziva? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled at him and said. „Of course I will, Tony." and then kissed him.

An hour later they sat on the kitchen table and ate pancakes. Ziva was lost in thoughts, and of course Tony noticed.

„Hey, you okay." he asked softly.

„Yeah, I just imagine what my dad would say about this." Ziva replied.

„About what?" Tony asked confused.

„Us." Ziva simply said.

„What would he do?" Tony became curious.

„I don't really know, I never even considered this option while he was still alive but he didn't like Americans much." Ziva said.

„Oh..." was Tony's only reply.

„It doesn't matter anyway. He is not here and he will never come back. And I am happy and that's all that counts. But I think Tali would have really liked you" she announced a bit sadly.

„What was she like?" Tony wanted to know.

„She was very cheerful. And she was basically against everything our father said. He wanted us both to join Mossad on day but she never wanted to. She had a very strong personality and knew exactly what she wanted. She would really enjoy living in America. You can do so many things here without worrying to be blown up every minute. She always hated this violence and her dream was to move away from Israel as far as possible and start a new life in a free country." Ziva told him.

"I really wish I could have met her." Tony said.

"She would have really liked to know you." Ziva smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Not very long, I know but I didn't have much time to write 'cuz school kept me busy but I am pretty sure the next chapters will be longer and better because I have SPRING BREAK now. Anyway, please let me know what you think and review.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine and neither are it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

They next two weeks passed eventlessly. Tony and Ziva spent as much time together as possible and Ziva even met Tony's dad while he was in town for a few days but she was glad that he left for another 'business trip'. Tony acted totally different with his father around and DiNozzo Senior even tried to flirt with her even though he knew how much Ziva meant to his son.

Today was Ari's birthday and Tony, Ziva, Kate, Abby and Tim were invited for dinner at Ari's house with his mother. Sure, it seemed strange for a 18 years-old to celebrate his birthday with his friends over dinner with his parents but they were all looking forward to it, though.

Ziva had never met Ari's mother Hasmira Haswari before and she was slightly nervous to meet her but all of her friends told her that Ari's mother was really warm and welcoming person and she couldn't understand why she felt so strange about meeting her. She just had a feeling that something would happen but she put on a pokerface so nobody noticed.

At 7 pm they all knocked on the door with presents in their hands and big smile on their faces. After a couple of seconds Ari opened the door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all happily yelled at once.

"Thank you guys." Ari smiled and guided his friends in the dining room where the dinner was already prepared and his mother already sitting on the table. "Hey Guys." she said with a welcoming smile on her face in a slightly Arabic accented voice.

"Hi Hasmira." all except Ziva said at once.

"Hasmira, this is my girlfriend Ziva David." Tony introduced. Hasmira's went to get a closer look at Ziva and her smile faded for a moment.

David, this couldn't be possible. This couldn't be HIS daughter. This couldn't be THEIR daughter. And even if she was, what was she doing in America? Hasmira forced herself to put her smile back on and said: "Okay, guys. Ready to eat?"

It was a happy dinner with a lot of chatting and laughing. At around 11 pm they were all ready to go home but before Hasmira said: "Ziva, could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Ziva replied irritated. Hasmira guided her in the kitchen.

"Please don't get me wrong. I don't wanna sounds rude, but would you mind telling me your parents names?" Hasmira asked.

"Jethro and Jenny Gibbs." Ziva responded slowly not really getting Hasmira's point.

"No, I mean your real parents." Hasmira said.

"Eli and Rivka David. Why do you ask that?" Ziva wanted to know.

"So you really are their daughter. But what are you doing here in America?" Hasmira asked.

"They died a couple of moth ago. Did you know them?" Ziva wanted to know.

"I went to High School with you father. And I went to University with both of them. You really do look like your mother" Hasmira said. "We were all pretty good friends in College." she added.

"Wow. I didn't know that." Ziva said.

"I don't want to sound rude or upset you but would you mind me asking how they died?" Hasmira asked carefully.

"No, no. It's okay. Our car was blown up and my mother, father and my little sister died. After that the Jenny and Jethro adopted me. They are old friends of my parents and Jenny is the director of NCIS" Ziva replied sadly.

"I'm sorry." Hasmira said honestly.

"I's okay. I have heard this question a lot lately." Ziva replied.

"I am truly sorry for you." Hasmira repeated.

"Thank you. I should go now. Tony is probably already waiting for me." Ziva said.

"Goodbye, Ziva. I hope I will see you soon." Hasmira smiled.

Ziva went to the door where Tony was waiting and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her to his car.

"What did Hasmira want?" Tony asked in the car.

"She wanted to know about my parents. Turned out they were good friends. They went to College together. She said I looked like my mother." Ziva said with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zi." he said softly.

"It is okay, Tony, really. Hasmira is a very friendly person and I really like her. Besides she was really careful." Ziva resured him.

"Okay." he smiled. "So did you enjoy dinner?"

"It was lovely. I never thought having dinner with your friends and one friends mother can be so much fun but Hasmira didn't really act like was is Ari's mother." Ziva replied.

"I know what you mean." Tony said. "She has always been like this. I wish my dad could be just a little bit like her."

When they arrived at Ziva's home Tony walked her to the door and gave her a long, sweet good night kiss. "Good night, Zi." he whispered.

"Will you pick me up tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, just call me when your ready." Tony responded. Ziva gave Tony another long kiss.

"See you tomorrow. Good night." she whispered and smiled at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Guys. Here's the next chapter. I put in some Jibbs because of a special request and I thought it would be good if Tony would meet Ziva's parents. I am very proud of myself and for updating sooo soon and I hope you like it. 'Reunited' will be updated soon, too and just to clear the air in case you're wondering: my Story 'Reunited' has nothing to o with this fic so Ziva won't have to return to Israel. Please review! I would be happy if I get more review for this chapter then I got for the last one.**_

**_Disclaimer: NCIS and it's charac_ters are not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

„Tony? Would you like to meet my parents?" Ziva asked unexpectedly. Tony and her were sitting on the couch in Tony's living room, watching a movie.

"What...?" Tony said surprised. He was definitely not prepared for this kind of questions.

"Would you like to meet Jenny and Jethro?" Ziva repeated nervously.

"Hey, don't worry, Zi. I would like meet them. I was just not prepared for this questions. And meeting the parents is a big step, you know." Tony explained.

"I know, it's a big step. But they want to meet you and I am sure you will like them. And besides , I have met your dad. Now it's your turn to meet the parents." Ziva smiled.

"My dad doesn't count. He doesn't act like my dad and he even tried to flirt with you. But I would love to meet your parents, though." Tony said seriously.

"Thanks Tony." Ziva said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"When do you want me to meet them?" Tony asked.

"They said I could bring you for dinner, tomorrow." Ziva answered. "Or is this too early.?"

"No, it's okay, Ziva really. I really wanna meet them. And I don't care when." Tony resured her.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva said again and wrapped her arms around Tony's waist. He put his arm around her shoulders and they continued watching the movie.

Tony was nervous when he knocked on the door. He forced himself to smile. After a few seconds Ziva answered the door. She looked a bit nervous herself but she gave Tony a bright smile and went forward to give him a simple kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her back. "Hi." she whispered.

"Hey." Tony whispered back and returned her smile. After a few seconds she pulled back and took his hand to pull him towards the dining room. The table was already prepared and the food was ready. 2 people were sitting on the table but got up when they saw Tony and Ziva entering the room. The woman had shoulder-length red hair and a welcoming smile on her face. Then man was tall and had a gray marine haircut but like his wife he smiled at Tony and Ziva when they entered the room.

Ziva smiled at her parents. "Jenny, Jethro this is Tony DiNozzo, my boyfriend. Tony these are my parents Jenny and Jethro Gibbs." she introduced.

Jenny stepped forward and reached for Tony's hand. "Hello, Tony. It's great to finally meet you. Ziva couldn't stop talking about you." she said. Tony looked at Ziva and saw that she blush but he just smiled at her sweetly and said to Jenny: "I couldn't stop talking about her either." Jenny smiled and Jethro stepped forward to shake Tony's hand, too.

"Don't you dare to hurt her, ever." he said seriously. "I won't Mr. Gibbs." Tony replied.

Tony really liked Ziva's parents. Jethro, who first seemed a bit threatening turned out to be a very friendly guy who was only concerned about his daughters well-being as was Jenny. But they were very nice and seemed to like Tony, too.

Jenny was impressed by how much Ziva smiled in Tony's presence. She had never seen Ziva smiling so much even when she was a happy, little child in Israel. When she saw Ziva now, smiling and acting like a normal American teenager in love she couldn't believe that this was the same girl that refused to talk to anyone except her and Jethro only a month ago. 'He seems to really like her and he has a very good influence on her.' Jenny thought smiling.

At around 10 pm Tony announced that he would he would have to go and he thanked Jenny and Jethro for the dinner. They both smiled at him and said their goodbyes and Ziva went to walk him to his car.

Outside she asked: "So, do you like them?"

"They are great. I really enjoyed meeting them." Tony responded.

"I know you would like them." Ziva smiled at took his hand. Tony just smiled at her. At his car she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a kiss. He placed his arms around her waist and gave her a deep kiss.

"Goodnight, Zi." he whispered.

"Goodnight, Tony." she replied with a soft smile on her lips.

Back in the house Jenny asked: "So what do you think about Tony?"

"He seems to make her happy and he really seems to like her. Also he acts very mature for a boy his age." Jethro replied and smiled at his wife.

"I really like him. He reminds me of you." Jenny smiled and moved closer to Jethro.

"Does he?" Jethro said and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist.

"He does." Jenny responded at put her arms around Jethro's neck.

"I like him." Jethro stated and pulled Jenny a bit closer and kissed her softly.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**_

_**I hope you like it. And please review!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

„We have to tell her, Jethro. She has a right to know." Jenny said. 3 weeks had passed since Ziva's parents met Tony and in that time they had also met all of her other friends. They liked them all, they were nice and responsible teenagers but one of them really worried them. Ari Haswari. He seemed like a nice guy and Jenny and Jethro knew that Ziva and he were good friends but they were much more than that, though they didn't know yet.

„I know, Jen. We'll have to talk to her about him soon. She needs to know." Jethro sighed.

„Ziva, we have to talk to you." Jenny said seriously when Jethro, Ziva and her were sitting at the dinner table that night.

„What is it?" Ziva asked. „Am I in trouble?"

„No, of course not. We just have something really important to tell you." Jethro calmed her down.

„Oh, okay..."Ziva replied.

„It is about your friend Ari." Jenny started. „You know, 18 years ago, your father was in his senior year of college when he met this girl, Hasmira and fall in love with her. They dated for about half a year until your father was forced to marry your mother because of her parents positions in Mossad. It turned out that Hasmira got pregnant and had Ari. She told your father about that but he never told your mother."

„So, you wanna tell me that Ari is my brother?" Ziva asked confused.

„Your half brother, yes." Jenny corrected softly.

„But how do you know this. It seems like it was is dirty little secret 'till the end, so how do you know?" Ziva whispered.

„Eli asked me to look out for them and make sure that no one would hurt either of them when I became director of NCIS. I suppose he never got over loosing Hasmira and his son." Jenny answered.

„Does Ari know that I am his sister?" Ziva asked.

„No, I don't think so. I am not sure if Hasmira knows, either." Jenny said.

„I need some time alone, to think." Ziva whispered. „May I go to my room?"

„Of course, honey." Jenny replied softly.

Ziva got up from her chair and slowly walked up the stairs into her room and threw herself onto her bed. She grabed her phone and dialed Tony's number. She just needed someone to talk right now. She just couldn't believe it. Ari Haswari, one of her best friends, was her brother.

„Hey Ziva!" Tony said cheerfully when he picked up his phone. „What's up?"

„Tony? Can I can over?" Ziva asked, slightly sobbing, now.

„Of course you can. But what is it? Are you crying?" Tony asked concerned.

„I'll explain later. I be over in a few." she said hung up the phone without giving Tony a chance to even respond. She put her phone into the pocket of her jeans, left her room and went down the stairs.

„I am going to Tony's." She yelled through the whole house and left the house, slamming the door shut without waiting for a reply.

When she was out of the door she began to run. She just needed to get away from the house and Jenny and Jethro, although she knew it was stupid to blame them for her father's secrets and lies.

When she arrived at Tony's house she knocked on the door. He opened the door almost immediately with an extremely worried expression on his face. When he saw Ziva his features relaxed and he pulled Ziva into a tight embrace.

„O my god, Ziva. Don't you ever do that to me again. I was sooo worried." he whispered into her hair.

„I am sorry." she mumbled, burying her face into his chest.

„Tell me what happened." He demanded softly, lead her into the house and softly pushed her down onto the couch.

„Jenny and Jethro just told me that I have a brother." Ziva told Tony.

„You have a brother and didn't know about that? But how could they keep that from you?" Tony asked confused.

„He is only my half brother. But still, it feels so strange to learn that I do have a part of my family left that I didn't even know about before." she said.

„Why did they tell you about him now? Do you know where he is? Do you want to find him?" Tony asked.

„They told me about him because I already know him. I think they were worried that I would find out myself." Ziva explained.

„You already know him? Where is he. Did you meet him in Israel?" Tony wanted to know.

„No he is here in Washington and you already know him, too." Ziva replied.

„Who it it, Ziva?" he asked.

„It's Ari." she sighed.

„Ari is your brother?" Tony asked. He couldn't believe it.

„Half brother." Ziva corrected softly. „Yes. His mother and my father met in his senior year of college and fell in love. They started dating but then after about half a year my father was forced by his parents to marry my mother. Ari's mother told him she was pregnant but there was nothing he could do about the marriage with my mother. When Jenny became the director of NCIS he asked her to make sure that nothing happened to Hasmira or Ari, that is why she knows about him. He never told anyone else. It was his dirty little secret."

„Does Ari know about you being his half sister." Tony asked.

„Jenny said that it is very unlikely that he knows and I think he would have said something." she replied.

„Are you mad at Jenny and Jethro?" he said.

„I am mad that they didn't tell me sooner but it is not their fault. I am more mad at my father for keeping Ari a secret and I wish I would have had the chance to meet him sooner but I am happy to have him, though he doesn't even know yet." Ziva said.

„You know I'll be there for you whenever you need me right." Tony whispered, pulled Ziva closer again and just held her.

„Thanks, Tony." Ziva mumbled, buried her face his shoulder, placed her arms around his waist and let him just hold her because this was exactly what she needed right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Only 3 reviews last chapter? Was is really that bad? If it was, I really hope this chapter is better and you enjoy it a bit more then the last one. Reviews would make me really happy. And please feel free to correct mistakes in case you find any bacause English is not my native language but I am really trying to get the spelling and grammar right. It's also kinda short but I am trying to write longer chapters from now on. Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader, so if you're interrested, PM me. I am kinda talking far too much. But now I'm done with it now. So:ENJOY! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

When Ziva woke up the next morning it was still very early and the sun just began to rise. Confused she looked out of the window. This wasn't her room and why wasn't she lying in her bed? Then she remembered the previous night's events. Her adoptive parents finally telling her about her long lost brother, who was abandoned by their own father and kept secret from her, her running away from her new parents house and ending up at her boyfriend place, because he was the only person she knew she could really trust. She was still hurt about the whole situation and she still didn't know how to tell Ari. He was one of her best friends but she didn't know if it was her place to tell him the truth about his own father. And the fact that he will never be able to meet him didn't make it any better.

She really had to go home. She didn't really want to but she also knew that she couldn't blame Jenny and Jethro for how she felt right now. Sure, they could have told her sooner but what difference would it have made? They weren't the ones who kept her brother a secret from her for 16 years. They were only the ones who finally did the right thing and told her about him because they knew she had a right to know and without them she would still have no clue about her own brother. Plus, if it wouldn't be for Jenny and Jethro, she would have ended up in foster care. They gave her a home when she desperately needed it and treated her like she was their own daughter.

She slowly turned her head, so that she could see Tony. He was still asleep so she tried to gently to remove his arms around her waist without waking him but as soon as she grabbed his arm, his grip around her tightened and he breathed in soundly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Ziva apologized. "I have to go home. Jenny and Jethro are probably worrying sick right now."

"I can drive you so you don't have to walk." Tony offered.

"You don't have to. I don't mind walking, really." she said.

"No, it's okay. I am gonna take you home." he replied.

"Okay. Thank you." she didn't argue any further.

Tony got up and grabbed his keys from the small living room table.

"Let's go" Tony said. He grabbed her hand and silently led her to his car.

When they arrived at the house Tony asked: "Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Okay." Ziva agreed. She was kind of worried about Jenny and Jethro's reacting because she just ran away. She knew how her father would have reacted and she was glad the Tony was offering his company.

She gladly took the hand he was offering her and together they walked to the door. Slowly she unlocked it and they went inside only to meet Jenny and Jethro a few inches away with worried looks on their faces. They didn't look the slightest bit angry and that confused Ziva. She had expected the to yell at her as soon as she entered the house, how her father would have done it when she was late. But instead Jenny pulled her into a tight hug as soon as they were entering the house.

"I am sorry for yelling at you and running away." Ziva whispered.

"It's okay, Ziva. We are just glad you're back. We tried to reach you on your phone but it was turned off. Don't you ever do that to us again. We were so worried." Jenny said.

"I promise." Ziva replied honestly.

When Jenny broke the hug with Ziva she turned to Tony. "Thank you for bringing her home and being there for her. And I don't know what we would have done without you. I don't know how you managed to do it, but you helped her open up so much. She was so broken before she met you and now she is finally happy again. Promise me to never ever hurt her. She had enough pain in her life." Jenny said.

"I won't" Tony simply promised.

"You better don't. 'Cause if you do, I'm gonna shoot you." Jethro threatened. Tony's eyes widened and Ziva hurried to say: "He doesn't mean it." and squeezed his hand.

"I won't ever hurt you, I promise." Tony said again and pulled Ziva into a tight hug. Jenny and Jethro just smiled, happy that Ziva was happy again and that they didn't have to keep any more secrets from her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review? It would really make me happy.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Remember: I am looking for a Beta Reader, so if you're interrested, PM me.<span>_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Guys! I wanted to publish this days ago but I was in England and I didn't have Wi-fi at home. I hope you enjoy it though. Reviews would be awesome!**_

_**Thanks to my betareader:StarWriter0303**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**_

* * *

><p>"Tony, how can I tell Ari about this?" Ziva asked Monday morning in school. She stressfully paced in front of Tony, her hands on her head. She had been worrying about that ever since Tony brought her home Saturday night. She knew that she had to tell him, but she just didn't know how. Ari was one of her closest friends, and Ziva knew how hard this would be for him.<p>

"Just tell him the truth. He will probably be upset, but he won't blame you for it. Nothing of that is your fault," Tony advised, grabbing her to stop her path. Otherwise, Tony was sure there was going to be a worn-down path soon.

"But I can't just say 'Hey Ari, I know this sounds strange but I am your half sister', can I?" Ziva said sarcastically, acting along the way.

"No, of course not. You will have to tell him sooner or later, because he has a right to know. You know how you felt when Jenny and Jethro told you," he replied.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I just have to get it over with. The sooner the better, right? I don't want to keep secrets from him, especially not one as big as this. I'll just ask him to come to my place after school today and I'll tell him then," Ziva decided.

"Do you want me to come as moral support?" Tony asked, shooting her a concerned look.

"No, this is something I need to do on my own," Ziva said determined. "But thanks for the offer anyway. It is really sweet of you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"You are very welcome, sweetheart. You know I'll be always there for you when you need me, right?" he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Thank you, Tony. For everything, I don't know what I would do without you," she said, placing another kiss on his lips.

TxZ TxZ TxZ TxZ TxZ TxZ TxZ

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ari asked curiously that afternoon after school at the Gibbs' place

"Please sit down first," Ziva said, guiding him to the living room. Jenny and Jethro were both at work, so they had the house to themselves.

"So, what is it?" Ari asked again when they sat next to each other on the couch.

Ziva took deep breath. "You know that my family died in a car explosion in Israel, right?" Ziva asked. Ari nodded and she continued. "Well, it turned out that my father had another child, with a woman, Hasmira. He met her in College. They had been dating for a couple of months when he was arranged to marry another woman, my mother. As it turned out, Hasmira was pregnant when my parents got married. She even told my dad about the baby. I don't know if he ever even saw his child, and he never told anyone but Jenny and Jethro when Hasmira moved to the United States with her son. He asked Jenny to make sure that nothing happened to them. They told me about him last week."

"So you have a half brother? That's awesome, Ziva! Do you know where and who he is?"Ari asked enthusiastically.

"I do. This is the weirdest part of this all. Your mother's name is Hasmira, right?" Ziva asked carefully.

"Yeah, why? Wait... do you want to tell me that I am your... half brother?" he asked confused. "But why did she never tell me about him? She always told me my dad died in a car crash when I asked. Are you really sure this is true and it's not just a big misunderstanding?"

"I am sure, Ari. Jenny and Jethro wouldn't lie to me. They watched you and your mom since you moved here, and made sure that nothing would happen to you. I guess your mom just wanted to keep you from wanting to meet him, because she knew that he had a family. She also knew that his parents never approved of their relationship, and he would have been in big trouble if they had found out about them having a child. You wouldn't have been safe," Ziva explained.

"So, you're my half sister? We're siblings," he said in disbelief.

"Half siblings, Yes. I know, and I couldn't believe it either. It just seems so ...unreal. That my best friend turns out to be my half brother," she said.

"I got to go home, Ziva. I got to talk to my mom," Ari stated apologetically, slinging his backpack over his shoulders.

"It's okay, Ari. I understand." They both got up from the couch and Ziva guided Ari to the door. There she pulled him into a tight hug. "I hope you sort things out with your mom, and try to understand her reasons, will you?" she whispered.

"I promise," he said, and turned around to go.

After Ari left, Ziva took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Tony's number.

"Hey Ziva! How did it go?" he asked, when he picked up.

"It went better than I expected. He was upset because his mother lied to him the whole time, and he went home to talk to her." Ziva replied.

"So how do you feel now?" Tony asked concerned.

"I am...okay," she said carefully. "I am glad that it's out."

"Do you want me to come over? I could bring dinner, if you want to," he offered.

"I would like that," Ziva responded.

"Okay! I'll be over in fifteen. See ya soon. Bye!" he said, and hung up. Ziva just smiled happily for having such an amazing and caring boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review!<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I know it's been ages since I updated but I hope you enjoy this Chapter though. Since a lot of time has passed, I decided to skip a bit of time in the story too. It's christmas time now and Tony and Ziva have been dating for about 3 months. I also apologize for forgetting about McGee. I just realized that he was missing when I was finished and I didn't want to rewrite everything. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"You're not spending any time with my anymore." Ziva complained while walking down the hallway along with Tony. It was one week before Christmas and it had been over two weeks since Tony and Ziva really spent time alone together. They didn't have any relationship problems and they always saw each other at school but Tony had been very secretive about what he was doing. Ziva started to become really worried about him. She didn't know what was up and was afraid of loosing him.

" Can't you just tell me what you're doing?" she asked hopefully.

"You know I won't do that. But I promise you, it'll pay off" Tony promised. It wasn't the first time he said that, but Ziva was really starting to loose her patience.

That day, Tony drove her home as usual but he didn't stay. Like every other day for the last two and a half weeks. So she called Abby like she did almost every day in these past weeks and asked her to come over. Like always, Abby agreed. The two of them had grown really close since Ziva started school. They were extremely different but maybe this was exactly what made it work between them. Ziva knew that she could talk to Abby about everything and it was good for Ziva to finally have a girl as best friend. Ziva had become good friends with Kate as well but Abby was really her best friend. She was smart and a bit crazy and always knew what to say and do when Ziva was sad.

"So he didn't wanna hang out with you? Again?" Abby asked. She sat next to Ziva on Ziva's bed and the two of them just talked like they often did.

"Yeah. I'm really starting to think he's mad at me or something. But then again, he is acting totally normal at school. Well, except for this secrecy." Ziva told Abby.

"I don't think he's mad, Ziva," Abby said. "He would have said something. I'm starting to think they're planning something. Kate has been acting kinda strange lately too and Ari was pretty quiet, too. Plus, it's Christmas soon after all."

"But we agreed not to give each other anything. I'm not even celebrating Christmas because I'm Jewish." Ziva said.

"Yeah, but you're in America now, and it's a tradition here. And since it's gonna be your first Christmas ever, he probably wants to make it really special for you. Did you really think he was gonna stick to the promise to not give you anything for your first Christmas?" Abby grinned.

"You really think that's the reason?" Ziva replied doubtfully.

"Tony is not cheating on you, Ziva. He is just as much into you as he's been at your first day together. Plus, didn't he say the wait would pay off?" Abby assured her.

**Christmas Day**

Ziva was up early. Jenny had woken her up, telling her that "Santa Claus" had been there and that he had left gifts. She had told her parents that she didn't want anything for Christmas since they had already gotten her something for Hanukkah. But of course they didn't listen. But of course she already expected that and she had gotten them something for Christmas as well.

There were two little packages for Ziva under the Christmas tree and Ziva couldn't help but to feel excited. When she unpacked them, they revealed a new cell phone(she still owned her old Nokia she got inherited from her father) and a new watch.

At around ten, after they had breakfast and Ziva took a shower and got dressed, the doorbell rang. Ziva went to answer the door. There in front of her stood Ari, Kate, Abby and Tony in the middle. They all had huge grins on their faces.

They went into the empty living room(Jenny and Gibbs had been called into work because of a murder) and Tony started talking. "I'm sorry for not talking to you much in these last couple of weeks. We, Kate, Ari and I have planned something for you for Christmas. I know, we promised not to give each other anything for Christmas, but we really wanted to make your first Christmas here in America special." With these words, he handed her an envelope.

"What's that?" Ziva asked.

"Just open it, Ziva. I hope you like it." Tony smiled at her. So she opened the envelope, just two reveal five tickets for a flight to Israel. It took Ziva a couple of seconds to process what her friends were giving her for Christmas. She was just amazed. She loved America and it really became her home, but she still missed Israel.

"We thought you'd like to visit your aunt Netti, you always looked really sad when you talked to her on the phone. Although I didn't understand what you were saying. It took us a while to make all the arrangements. You, and whoever you choose to come with you, will be staying at a house in Tel Aviv that my father owns. It's not far from where your aunt Netti lives and it's located in a quiet neighborhood. We thought you might not wanna stay at your house because of all the memories." Tony told her.

" Thank you so much guys. You don't know how much this means to me." Ziva hugged one after one and gave to an intensive kiss.

"By the way, we got you five tickets, in case you wanna take us with you but feel free choose whoever you want. We originally wanted to get six tickets but Tim's parents wouldn't let go." Tony grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much welcomed!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! And I don't feel like this chapter is very good but I just wanted to update. I haven't written anything in ages and I need some time to get back into the story! I hope you enjoy reading this though.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own NCIS!

review are very welcome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Their flight was scheduled for December 29th, so Ziva would be able to celebrate New Year with her Aunt Nettie. Ziva had decided to take Kate, Abby, Tony and Ari. She was really excited to see her aunt, she really missed her and Nettie would finally meet all of her new friends that Ziva told her so much about.

The others were excited, too. None of them had ever been to Israel and couldn't wait to get there.

Jenny and Jethro would have liked to come to Israel with the kids, but they both had to work. So they ended up just taking the Ziva and her friends to the airport.

"Promise that you'll call as soon as you arrive in Tel Aviv," Jenny told Ziva for like the hundreth time.

"I promise, I'll call as soon as we land. You don't have to worry. It's not the first time I'm flying to Israel and the other times, I've always been on my own. And now I'm not," Ziva assured her.

"Okay honey," Jenny laughed. "Then we'll see you in 2 weeks. Tell us if there's any change with your flight."

"I will," Ziva said.

"Okay. Goodbye honey," Jenny said and hugged Ziva. Jethro hugged Ziva. He whispered "Goodbye," and then their flight was called.

Tony took Ziva's hand and they all turned around to Jenny and Jethro one last time to wink and then walked towards their gate.

It was a long flight to Israel and Ziva tried to sleep on Tony's shoulder but she couldn't. She was too excited to finally see her aunt again. This was the longest time she had ever gone without seeing her aunt and she missed her a lot.

All the others were sleeping, except for Ari. He was just as excited as Ziva. He hadn't been to Israel since he was a small child and he would meet his aunt for the first time ever. He was a little scared of meeting her but he knew Ziva told Nettie that he was her nephew.

Ziva looked over at Ari and saw that he was awake, too. So she got up from her seat next to Tony, careful not to wake him and sat down in the empty seat next to Ari.

"Hey, what's up? You look preoccupied," she said.

"It's nothing," he simply replied but of course Ziva didn't believe him.

"I know something is up with you. I can tell it from your face. So tell me!" Ziva told him.

"I'm just a little nervous to meet aunt Nettie. I mean, Eli never told her about me, and now he's dead and I get to meet her. What if she doesn't believe I'm his son. He never got to tell her. I mean everyone could claim being his son." Ari admitted.

"You don't have to worry about that!'" Ziva assured him. "Aunt Nettie isn't like that at all. She trusts people. And she's very excited to meet."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Ari asked.

"She's going to love you, Ari! Just be yourself and the rest will work out just fine!" Ziva smiled at Ari. He smiled back at her bit still didn't look very convinced.

"You're a good person, Ari. And out aunt Nettie always sees the good in people. Nothing is going to go wrong, I promise." Ziva said.

"You really think so? Ari asked. Ziva smiled at him and answered. "Of course!"

"Thanks, Ziva." Ari smiled back at her. "You're a really good sister."

Ziva hugged her brother. "I'm so glad I have you." She told him.

"I'm glad I have you, too, Ziva." Ari said.

"You should really try to sleep." Ziva said. "Everything is better when you're well rested."

"You should go to sleep, too. I know you're excited but nothing is gonna happen right now anyway." Ari responded.

"I know." Ziva sighed. "I just don't know if I can. I'm so excited to see everyone back in Israel. Not just our aunt but also some of my old friends."

"And seeing them again is much better when you're well rested" Ari grinned.

"Yeah, you're right." Ziva grinned back. "I should really try to go to sleep.

After a couple of minutes Ziva went back to her seat next to Tony. She smiled for herself , soon she was going to see her aunt for the first time in months and also some of her old friends

Although she loves her life in America and she found great friends there, she was still looking forward to seeing all the people she has known since she was a little kid. It was hard to face all these people after her parents had just died because all these childhood memories were a constant reminder of her loss but now she felt ready to face them again.

She had a new life in America now, and she didn't want to go back to Israel to live there but it was nice to visit everyone. And then she finally fell asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
